le lien
by Shi Tsu Michaelis
Summary: Un lien deux frères, plusieurs OS je pense


Revenue à mes premiers amours : Charmed, je suis contre la mort de Chris, bha je le voyais mal retourné dans le futur avec tout son douloureux passé donc c'est assez équitable et puis on le revoit dans la saison 7 et 8

Je suis pas pour un couple Chris/Wyatt mais j'adore leurs relations, pourquoi ces deux musiques m'ont inspirés ? Payphone de Maroon 5 et I kwen you were trouble repris par Walk off the Earth, je ne sais pas, Mais j'espère que cet OS va vous plaire ^^

* * *

Des cris, des coups sourds, une explosion, puis plus rien. Ce silence faisait grimper dans le jeune enfant une crainte,une peur d'abandon, il était agité dans son lit pourtant il se savait protégé mais tant qu'il ne les voyaient pas de ces propres yeux il n'arriverai pas a dormir, Il attendis, peut être 5 minutes ,10 minutes mais toujours rien. Un son aigu sorti de sa gorge, les larmes commençant a coulaient d'elles même, la panique le submerge complètement, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit sa porte grincer, il se cacha sous ses couvertures les serrant au dessus de sa tête,le lit s'affaissa à coté de son petit corps. Il ne bougea toujours pas essayant de ne pas respiré, il espéré quand fermant les yeux il se réveillerait et que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Étonnamment il ne réagis pas lorsque l'inconnu posa une main sur son épaule cacher sous l'amas de couvertures, au contraire sa peine fut comme balayée, chassée de son esprit, tout son corps cessa de trembler,il descendit doucement la couverture du jeune enfant pour ne pas lui faire peur,il croisa ses yeux verts et ses cheveux bruns emmêlé, il sourira doucement en soupirant puis le poussa vers le mur pour s'allonger a ses cotes,

-Chris, petit frère calme toi tu me donne mal au crane, tellement tes émotions sont fortes,

-Pardon Wy,,,mais j'ai peur,,,tu crois qu'ils sont,,,,

-Non papa soigne Tante Paige elle était inconsciente,tante Phoebe n'a rien et maman non plus

Wyatt Halliwell agé de 7ans caressa avec affection la tête de son petit frère Chris Halliwell de 2 ans son cadet, leur jeune sœur Melinda de 3ans dormait profondément, l'aîné lui embrassa le front avant de masser ses épaules pour lui faire relâché toute la pression, ainsi que la sienne, il était le plus grand, il ne pouvait que montré l'exemple et non lui montrais sa peur pour sa famille, le plus jeune des frères inspira doucement avant de fermer les yeux et laisser son esprit aller vers celui de Wyatt, connecté ensemble, ils pouvaient tout affronter, leurs peurs leurs joies, un lien intime qu'ils chérissaient tous deux, malgré les disputes de leurs âges jamais l'un n'avait abandonné l'autre, ressemblant plus à des faux jumeaux, Piper arriva dans la chambre de son fils pour le rassuré lorsqu'elle vit Chris et Wyatt endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre l'air serein. Elle soupira dieu que leurs liens étaient dur pour elle et leurs bêtises mais elle se sentait soulagée par cette forte complicité, l'aînée des Halliwell couvris ses enfants avant de partir se couchait elle aussi,

* * *

-Mais je veux pas s'écria un enfant de 11ans les cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés et les yeux bleus fixèrent avec colère son père et sa mère, celle ci les mes mains sur les hanches soupira en vain, elle savait que se serait dur mais pas a ce point,

-Il faut que tu ailles au collège Wyatt tu n'as pas le choix je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas, tu as toujours aimé l'école, Raisonna Léo

-Mais papa je peux pas laisser Mél et Chris seul en primaire !

-Piper aide moi gémit le père de famille en regardant sa femme

-Wyatt tu es un bon grand frère n'est ce pas ?

-Oui répondit le garçon sur de lui

-Alors tu ne veux pas montré le mauvais exemple rajouta Piper le regard à la fois sévère et tendre

-Euh bha non maman

-Alors il faut que tu montre la voie a Chris et Mélinda ils viendront bientôt te rejoindre au collège, d'ici là tu pars en éclaireur,,,

Piper pria intérieurement pour que sa ruse marche, elle fixa du coin de l'oeil son fils aîné réfléchir intensément, puis il leva les yeux vers elle toute trace de colère disparut et brillant de joie et de fierté,

-Comme pour la chasse au démon ?

Léo cacha son fou rire tant qu'il le pu en voyant sa femme devenir pâle, soupiré passer nerveusement sa main dans ses longs cheveux bruns et hocher la tête à leurs enfant, Celui ci parti avec son sac rejoindre son frère et sa sœur dehors pour les conduire à l'école se trouvant à coté de la sienne, Chris pris la main de son frère et souria de toutes ses dents, Une fois seul Léo commença a rire franchement devant une Piper furieuse,

-Tu as de la chance que je peux plus te faire exploser, ils sont si,,,

-Protécteur ? Têtu ? Obstiné ?

-Halliwell,,,

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement avant de voir la fratrie partirent gentiment vers leurs écoles,

* * *

Rouge de colère, de gène et de rage Chris rentra en courant dans le manoir suivi de Mélinda la tête basse, elle salua ses parents qui devant leurs comportement s'inquiétèrent, Chris passa devant eux et monta dans sa chambre la claquant, C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient leurs fils comme ça, ils se retournèrent vers Mélinda, qui essaiyé tant bien que mal de pas se faire cuisiner par ses parents en vain,

-Wyatt et Chris ont eu une violente disputes, des amis à Wyatt on mal parler de moi et Chris as voulu prévenir Wyatt,,,mais,,,,maman ils,,,s'étaient horrible

La jeune enfant pleurait sans s'arrêtait, Piper la pris dans ses bras pour la consoler, essayant de calmer l'inquiétude pour ses fils et ce sentiments de cassure,

-Ils se sont parler par leurs liens, car Wyatt ne le croyant pas Chris lui a fait voir son esprit mais Wyatt a tout rejeter en bloc, Chris a était brisé maman, il se sent trahis,,,je te rassure ils n'ont pas utiliser la magie mais,,,,Chris son visage,,,il avait si mal,

Piper comprenais que sa jeune fille soit triste mais pleuré autant,elle eut un sursaut et regarda Léo il approuva ses pensées : leur fille avait le don d'empathie, et ce fut la dispute de ses frères qui fut le déclencheur, Wyatt arriva peu de temps après la crise de larmes de sa sœur calmé, il s'attendait a voir ses parents en colère lui demandant des comptes et des excuses mais pas a ça, Son père se préparé et parti avec sa jeune sœur, il se retourna vers sa mère ses yeux pleins de questions, et lorsqu'il croisa son regard remplis de larmes il sut ce qu'il avait vraiment causé, Adolescent stupide, il avait tout juste 16 ans l'age de la révolte son frère l'avait rejoint un ans plutôt dans sa classe, un petit surdoué et pourtant jamais il n'avait rejeté son lien avec Chris, il l'avait toujours cru et soutenu,mais savoir son frère si intelligent avait crée de la jalousie, il se savait puissant avec ses pouvoirs mais son frère plus calme était ce qu'il n'était pas, Tellement différent, mais il n'avait pas l'age de Wyatt et avait bléssé son petit frère celui qu'il avait calmer étant enfant, celui qu'il avait toujours protégé, et pourquoi ? Pour sa jalousie, il essaya de se connecter a l'esprit de son frère, mais il se retrouva devant un mur invisible, une barrière, cela l'effraya encore plus, et les larmes commencèrent a coulaient,

-Ta sœur va chez tante Phoebe, elle,,, votre dispute a réveillé son don d'empathie,

Le choc du se lire sur son visage, Wyatt avait en plus blésse sa sœur, il laissa tomber son sac, et se laissa aller contre le mur les poings sur ses yeux, Piper ne savait pas comment réagir, elle voulais lui dire qu'une dispute n'était rien mais leurs liens tellement sacré pour eux avait était brisé, seul Chris pouvait faire quelques chose, elle espéra que son cadet sente la douleur de son grand frère,

-Maman,,,ou est Chris,,, j'ai besoin de Chris dis moi ou il est ?

-Je suis là Wyatt

« Wyatt » il avait dit son nom complet, le jeune adolescent se figea d'horreur, il leva les yeux vers son Chris, oui son Chris son petit frère, le seul avec qui il parler par télépathie, le seul avec qui il se sentait complet, unis,,,Piper poussa légèrement Chris vers son frère et partis dans la cuisine prévenir sa sœur Phoebe et son mari, un sourire aux lèvres, après tout elle avait eu Prue et Phoebe puis Paige comme sœur et avec toutes leurs péripéties elles étaient unis,pourquoi pas ses fils ?

Chris resta un instant debout devant Wyatt celui le tira vers lui et força sans trop de mal la barrière de son frère, il avait besoin de ce lien, besoin de se contact, Chris se laissa faire lui aussi ayant besoin de son aîné, ils avaient leurs fronts collaient, ils soufflèrent de soulagement, malgré le peu d'intimité de ce lien ils n'avaient jamais érigés de barrière, et le faire fut éprouvant pour tout deux, ils se serrèrent dans les bras ne voulant pas brisé leurs contact physique et mental,

« Pardon Chris, je suis suis désolé, je,,,je suis tellement jaloux de toi je ne voulais pas te croire, je voulais t'en vouloir pour quelque chose,,, »

« Wy,,,ne me refait plus jamais ça, j'ai tellement mal,Wy j'ai besoin de toi, pitié ne m'abandonne pas,,, »

* * *

Un nuage de fumé et une petite explosion, des cris étouffés, puis plus rien, il tendit l'oreille pour entendre un éventuel bruit a l'étage en dessous de lui puis se retourna vers son acolyte, qui avait l'air agacé,les mains sur les hanches comme leurs mères il poussa un soupire,

« Chris arrête tu ressemble a maman tu fais peur »

« Justement imagine qu'elle monte elle va nous tuer si elle voit ce qu'on fait »

-C'est toi qui t'est planté

-Moi?Je ne t'avais pas dit que c'était le démon de l'eau et pas du vent?Mais non tu veux jamais reconnaître tes tords Wy

Un grognement du coté de son aîné fit rire le jeune homme, âgés maintenant de 23 et 25 ans ils avaient pris la relève de leurs tantes et mère,en plus de leurs études, Parfois ils rentraient épuisés se demandant comment leurs mère avait fait avec en plus des enfants puis ils se regardèrent un large sourire aux lèvres,

« La famille avait tout pouvoir »


End file.
